


normalcy

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500, everything is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 7: Post apocanotIt was like nothing had happened at all, like everything was like before.And that, was the weird part.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	normalcy

It was like nothing had happened at all, like everything was like before.

And that, was the weird part.

They bought ice cream and sat down on the same old park bench, happily chatting, while nothing out of the ordinary happened. No weird stares, mention of supernatural events, no angelic or demonic kidnappings, or even a tiny mention of memory loss of any kind from the world being altered. It was all  _ so normal _ , people just going about their day like they hadn’t just survived the apocalypse. It was just an ordinary day for them.

No one gave the two people on the park bench a second look, or questioned whenever or not they were human. Or realized that they had prevented Armageddon.

They were just random strangers, going about their day in a world with billions of people doing the same, all having their own lives.

It was over, they had survive the apocalypse, or apocanot as Crowley called it (rejected names ranged from apocawasnt to the-little-apocalypse-that-didn’t), and it was so normal. They could finally live their lives they was they had wanted too for centuries.

But finally having the freedom was… weird to say the least. Once you finally got it, there was just so much to do, so you couldn't decide and got overwhelmed, especially with all the normalcy.

They had went for ice cream countless of times before, and this time, it felt exactly the same as before, even if they now were free. It was weird to put into words.

“Is something on your mind dear?”

It was Aziraphale who spoke, taking a break from his ice cream as he looked over at Crowley.

Well, one difference from before was that they sat slightly closer on the bench than ever before, with their fingers also intertwined.

“Yeah,” he began. “It’s just like, I expected to feel different, you know. We’re free after all. But, it feels bloody the same, all of it. It’s not bad, just, weird. I expected a lot more of an emotional cocktail of victory. Instead I got one of normalcy and confusion. It’s like… too calm and too normal.”

The angel nodding, understanding exactly how Crowley was feeling. He felt the same, and  _ everything  _ felt the same while it was new and uncharted at the same time.

“I know dear, it’s weird. But, we  _ are _ free now. And we are here together. So, let’s just do our best and enjoy ourselves to the fullest, because, isn’t that what we wanted?”

He nodded.

“Yeah angel, let’s do that.”


End file.
